


Just A Bite

by Angelicat2



Series: Sheith Month 2018 [15]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Day 15-sin/habits, Flustered Shiro (Voltron), Gen, Hurt Keith (Voltron), I guess..., Keith's galra eyes and fangs make an appearance, M/M, Pining Shiro (Voltron), Sheith Month 2018, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Vampire Keith (Voltron), Vampires, hybrid keith, sheithmonth2018, shiro talks about keith all the time to the others so...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 03:39:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15330930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelicat2/pseuds/Angelicat2
Summary: Shiro knew soulmates were a thing, but he never knew a human and a vampire could be soulmates. Until the day he met Keith.“M-might hurt,” Keith warned as he licked his dry lips.“I’ll be fine,” Shiro nearly chuckled at the fact that Keith was so concerned about Shiro being hurt over something as small as this when he was already bleeding out, “Nothing I haven’t already experienced. Go on.”Keith seemed to hesitate for a second before he pushed his nose against Shiro’s skin. Before Shiro could think, a wet tongue licked his neck, making him shiver slightly at the contact. He could feel Keith sniff him a few times before he pulled back.





	Just A Bite

This was not Shiro’s ideal soulmate connection. After all, no vampire had ever been soulmates with a human. Shiro wasn’t mad at Keith, per se, but he had no idea what to do with this. Any time he even thought of it, he was reminded of his time being held prisoner by the same species. He was reminded that his own soulmark was not in his language. It wasn’t in English either.

It was in Galran, the vampires’ language. He should have seen this coming, but he’d had no idea that his soulmark near his collarbone was in Galran. He’d assumed it had been another human one. Maybe one of those small languages that some far off tribe spoke or something. He’d never guessed. And then when he’d been held within their Arena, he denied it. He couldn’t be bonded to one of _them._

That is until he bumped into a fairly young looking guy who fell to the ground. He was pretty pale, skin a few shades too light considering they were in the desert, where there was always sun. Then again, Shiro couldn’t complain. After his imprisonment, his skin was paler than it used to be no matter how much he was out and about. The guy’s hair was ebony and looked soft to the touch. His nose was a bit pointed, and he had a pointy chin set on a semi-round face. Shiro noted that his eyes were a light grey, but more violet as the light caught them. He was slim, barely older than 16 most likely.

“Hey,” he held out a hand to the glaring boy, “Sorry. Guess I wasn’t watching where I was going.”

“Okay,” the younger took his hand warily, and Shiro frowned slightly as he felt the slightly colder hand in his own larger one, “I wasn’t either.”

“That’s fine,” he let out a small chuckle which caused the boy to raise a brow, “Just reminded me of how the little things are good too, you know?”

“Yeah,” the stranger nodded as he stood up with Shiro’s help, “My mom’s always saying that.”

Before either could move to pull back their hands, a tingling ran through Shiro’s body up to his mark. His collarbone burned for a moment before he gasped and let go of the other’s hand in surprise. The boy, who Shiro knew was a vampire now, looked just as shocked as he was. He stepped back a few steps, seemingly ready to sprint away like Shiro had been a vampire hunter or something. Shiro pushed himself to gently grab his arm again.

“Wait,” the word was out of his mouth before he had time to think, “Wait. I just...Can we talk?”

“What’s there to talk about?” The vampire didn’t try to break away from his hold, but looked more scared by the second, “I should go.”

“I’m not going to hurt you,” Shiro responded quickly as he led the younger out to his car so they could talk in a more private area, “I know you’re a vampire-”

“Half vampire,” the vampire interrupted as Shiro opened the door, “I’m half human.”

That...was a surprise. As far as Shiro was aware, no human and vampire had ever gotten together. It was practically seen as a sin to do so, especially a decade ago. Humans and vampires just didn’t interact unless one was hunting the other, either for blood or for the sake of killing. 

“Okay, so what’s your name?”

The younger looks at him with narrowed eyes, like he’s waiting for something to happen. When Shiro just sits in his seat and stares, he speaks, “Keith.”

“Hi, Keith, my name is Shiro,” he grins slightly as he glances at the guy while starting his vehicle, “This situation is certainly...different.”

“Look,” Keith stared out the window as he somewhat coldly replied back, “You don’t have to deal with this. Just forget we met. It’ll be like we never found out about it.”

“What are you?” Shiro’s brows scrunch before he suddenly understands why he’s making a big issue about this, “Oh, no. I don’t want to forget this, Keith. I just think we need time. I’m not giving up on our bond. And...I’m not giving up on you. Vampire or not, I won’t give up.”

“What about your family and friends? Won’t they be mad?”

“Well, my grandpa was the last one,” Shiro risked a glance to see Keith’s expression was grim, “And if my friends can’t accept it, then maybe they aren’t as much my friends as I thought. Besides, not all my friends are human.”

“Oh,” Keith speaks, and minutes go by before he talks again, “I don’t really have anyone. Dad died when I was young, and I just met my mom about two years ago. I don’t have friends, so that’s no problem.”

“Maybe you can meet my friends,” Shiro turns the car into his own driveway, a two-story house in front of them, “They’ll want to meet you. No need to rush though.”

“Okay.”

Shiro shows him into his house, making sure to invite him inside subtly just in case his vampire side held on strong enough for him to need permission. They spend the next few hours talking to and about each other. In that time, Shiro learns that Keith is not affected by sunlight like other vampires, but he still needs to drink blood to get the nutrients to be healthy. Keith’s parents weren’t soulmates, but his mom had met his dad and fallen in love on a mission. He also learns that Keith is not a teen. He’s actually 21 whereas Shiro is 25.

“Being half vampire affects how old I look,” Keith had said with a sheepish look that Shiro thought made him even cuter, “I’m not sure how that’ll age me. Mom looks now like she did twenty years ago, so I’m just going with whatever happens.”

“Makes sense,” Shiro nodded as he took a sip of his green tea, “I don’t mind. It’s not about looks, but what’s inside...not...not that you look bad or...I mean…”

Shiro’s cheeks burned hot as he stuttered until he heard Keith laugh a little. Looking over, he saw the younger smiling softly for the first time in the past six hours that Shiro had known him. Shiro honestly wanted to see that more often.

“Hey, want to meet up sometime?” Shiro asked as Keith tilted his head, “I’m always here on Wednesdays, Thursdays, and Sundays. If you ever need to find me, I usually have my phone on me.”

“Oh, okay,” Keith slid his own phone across to Shiro who put in his number, “I’m usually busy, but I’ll...try to pop in once in awhile.”

“No pressure,” Shiro smiled as he gave it back to his soulmate, “Come over when you want. Just warning you, my friends sometimes come to hang out at random times.”

“Okay,” Keith responded before he drank the rest of his peppermint tea. Soon enough, much to Shiro’s own sadness, Keith left into the night. 

…..

It was three weeks later when Shiro had his friends over to his house. They were still teasing him about his ‘supposed faked soulmate’ that he had mentioned. He didn’t know whether to roll his eyes or go along with them. Allura, a beautiful witch with white hair and teal eyes, was the one to get them to stop.

“We’ll meet Shiro’s soulmate whenever he wishes to meet us,” she smiled as she took a drink of her hot chocolate, “Stop teasing Shiro.”

“Okay,” Pidge agreed as she ate one of her peanut butter cookies, “Okay. We’ll stop...for now.”

“That’s reassuring,” Shiro responded sarcastically as he ate one of his own, “Thanks.”

“Yeah, Shiro,” Matt patted his shoulder really quick on the way to sit by his sister’s side, “We don’t doubt you, just having some fun.”

“I know,” Shiro was about to continue when his phone rang. That was strange, everybody who’d call him was at his house. Everyone else went silent as Shiro answered his phone, picking up on his mood.

“Hello?”

_“Shiro,” Keith’s voice responded back, sounding eerie and a bit weak, “Sh-shiro?”_

“Keith, what’s wrong?” He felt the room go cold as his newest friend’s ragged breathing echoed in the phone, “Where are you? Keith? Keith!”

_”Outside...y-your house.”_

Shiro was on the move before Keith was even finished with his sentence. Rushing out the door, he almost tripped over his own feet as he saw a figure in dark clothing leaning against his wall. Hurrying forward to the obviously injured man, he barely had any time to catch him before Keith collapsed in his arms. Not bothering to check him, he scooped up the smaller man and ran inside. Placing the half-vampire down on the black couch, he almost gasped when he saw his soulmate’s condition.

Keith was covered in bruises. His left cheek was swollen and scuffed almost raw. His throat had dark bruises, and some claw marks littered his abused skin. Shiro would bet that he had broken ribs if the way he’d been walking had been any indication, and possibly a sprained ankle. The worst thing was that Keith definitely had some internal bleeding as a drop of blood rolled down from the corner of his lip. The half human was panting in agony, and Shiro gently moved his bangs out of his face as he let out a whimper.

“What happened, Keith?” He asked with worry clear in his voice, and hazy eyes shifted to him. Shiro didn’t know Keith all that well, but his heart broke at the pained expression on the younger’s face.

“Got into...fight,” he blinked as he let out another hurt grunt, “Vampire…”

“Oh, man,” Lance tried to joke, but it fell way too flat as they all stared down at Keith with fear in their eyes, “That’s lame...You let a vampire beat you up?”

“Vampires,” Keith hissed as he coughed slightly before wincing, “F-five.”

“Allura,” Shiro turned to the magical woman feet to his left, “Can’t you heal him with your alchemy? Like you did with Lance?”

“I’m sorry, Shiro,” she looked at him sheepishly as she gripped her hands in front of her, “I can’t...I can’t heal vampires.”

“But Keith is half human,” Shiro almost shouted, but calmed enough to place his hand on Keith’s unharmed cheek when the other let out a tiny whine, “You can heal humans.”

“My alchemy isn’t compatible with him,” she frowned as Lance put his hand on her shoulder in silent support, “If I do, it can kill him.”

“He’s already dying,” Shiro stated as his voice cracked just slightly, as Keith’s breath shuttered roughly in his chest, “What else can we do? There has to be something.”

“He can drink your blood,” Coran stated for the first time as Shiro sent him a glance, “It can be dangerous if he drinks too much of yours, but it should heal him up fast enough. You’d want to have it closet to your heart, so more blood gets to him faster, perhaps your neck would do.”

“Okay,” Shiro grew determined as he carefully started to scoop the injured man into his arms to position them better, “Let’s do this.”

“Shiro,” Keith nearly whined as Shiro paused in his efforts to get a better look at his pale, sweaty face, “Can’t...Shouldn’t…”

“Keith,” Shiro was ready to beg if he had to, “You’re dying. This...this will help.”

“Do-don’t want y-you hurt,” he panted as Shiro sat down on the couch, pulling him into a loose hug so that Keith rested on his lap, “Vampires…”

“I’ll be fine, Keith,” Shiro reassured him as he gripped his soulmate better, “I’m just worried about you right now. Just eat. You need it.”

Keith gazed at him tiredly for a moment, debating no doubt. In that time, Shiro sent the others hopeful glances. They sent him back the same looks as they backed up a bit to give them more space. As he turned his sight back to Keith, he got a reluctant nod from him. 

“M-might hurt,” Keith warned as he licked his dry lips.

“I’ll be fine,” Shiro nearly chuckled at the fact that Keith was so concerned about Shiro being hurt over something as small as this when he was already bleeding out, “Nothing I haven’t already experienced. Go on.”

Keith seemed to hesitate for a second before he pushed his nose against Shiro’s skin. Before Shiro could think, a wet tongue licked his neck, making him shiver slightly at the contact. He could feel Keith sniff him a few times before he pulled back. Shiro looked at the half-vampire to see that he was staring at him with a hungry look. Shiro watched as his eyes shrunk to slits, and they glowed yellow where the whites once were. At the same time, fangs grew in from his teeth. It was nothing like the red-eyed full-fang thing full vampires did when they were ready to feed. Shiro prepared himself for the pain of the bite anyway.

He was pleasantly surprised when he felt twin pricks on his neck. It didn’t hurt, just felt a little ticklish. Smaller now-clawed hands gripped his back a bit more firmly as Keith started to suck on the area he’d pierced. It felt kind of nice, not like the way it had when Shiro was caught by the vampires. It didn’t feel like his blood was being taken from his body. He didn’t feel lightheaded, even after a few minutes. Shiro started losing himself to the feeling, almost like a lover leaving behind marks instead of a blood-thirsty vampire sucking him dry. Shiro felt the teeth leave his skin soon after, so he turned his head to look down at Keith.

Keith looked back at him, mouth slightly open with scarlet coating his fangs and tongue. As Shiro gazed at him, he saw the injured boy’s wounds heal themselves. The bruises faded back to his normal skin color. In fact, his skin looked much healthier, a more tan color than before. The cuts sealed themselves shut slowly. Against his body, he could feel bones gently shift as they healed back into their right places. Keith’s body relaxed as he nosed the same spot again, licking it even more carefully than before.

“It’s good to have you back,” Shiro laughed a little as he settled his hands on Keith’s shoulders.

“It’s good to be back,” Keith smiled back as their soulmarks hummed with energy. Shiro gazed down at Keith’s collarbone to see that his mark was glowing a bright red. His message was one that Shiro could read, in Japanese right there.

_It’s good to have you back._

At the same time, from the corner of his eye, Shiro saw Keith’s own widen as he read Shiro’s glowing purple mark.

_It’s good to be back._

They both giggled at the phrases. They were interrupted as someone coughed. Turning back to his friends, Shiro grinned until he felt his scar pull at his skin and Keith’s hand clench to his flesh wrist, hidden by their bodies.

“Guys,” he looked at Keith and tilted his head to the side, “This is Keith, my soulmate. Keith, these are my friends; Pidge, Matt, Hunk, Lance, Allura, and Coran. Allura and Coran are the ones who aren’t human.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Keith,” Allura stated with a sweet smile as the others nodded, “We’ve heard so much about you.”

“Oh, yeah,” Matt threw in as he leaned forward playfully, “Shiro here wouldn’t stop talking about his ‘amazing and awesome and _hot_ soulmate.’”

“Matt!” Shiro’s cheeks grew warm as he frowned at his friend, “I didn’t...I don’t sound like that.”

“Close enough,” Pidge teased as she leaned on her brother who just grinned, “You were all starstruck.”

“Yeah, man,” Lance laughed as Shiro felt his blush spread further out that he was sure Keith could feel it, “You were all ‘Keith this’ and ‘Keith that’ and ‘Keith is so cool.’ and ‘I wonder what Keith’s doing.’”

“Don’t forget that whole ‘Keith is really cute!’” Hunk added with his hands together mockingly in front of his chest, “‘I want to marry him!’”

“Okay,” Shiro rolled his eyes at them, “Now you’re messing with me. Why am I friends with you guys again?”

“Because you’d be lonely without us,” Matt teased as he raised a brow.

“But Keith’s here now so…” Hunk chuckled a little as Shiro was reminded that although the guy was super nice, he was also the one who usually had the strongest comebacks, “Maybe not.”

“Thanks, guys,” Shiro found himself laughing softly before he saw the confused look on Keith’s face, “Oh, they always tease me. Just something they always do.”

“Oh,” Keith nodded as he smiled, fangs back to normal as his pretty eyes watched him, “I...like that.”

“They’re your friends too,” Shiro nodded as Keith’s own eyes widened in shock.

“Yeah, dude,” Lance stated as he smiled at Keith who sent back one of his own, “Welcome to the group, since you’re going to be spending a lot of time here it seems.”

“Just make sure if you’re gonna get all over each other again,” Pidge started as Shiro realized just how their position looked with Keith on his lap, “You warn us. My eyes did not need to see that...or hear that.”

Shiro blushed even harder. He had made noise?!? Had Keith? Had Keith heard it? He hadn’t noticed it if he did. He couldn’t tell if she was messing with him still or not. He swore the heat on his face traveled all the way to his toes. Keith squirmed against him, a bit warmer than usual...or maybe that was because of Shiro’s overheating body. Who knew?!?

“Lance! Pidge!”

“We love you, Shiro,” Matt stated as he waved his hand around, “But we don’t really want to watch you two make out.”

“Thanks,” his blush would not go away, “Thanks a lot.”

“Anytime,” the younger shared a troublemaker grin with his sister, “Well, I’m going to go eat some cookies.”

“Oh, me too,” Lance agreed as he rushed off to the kitchen.

“I’m going to cook some more,” Hunk responded as he glanced at Shiro and Keith, “So that Keith can have some too.”

“I’ll get us some nunvil,” Coran walked off, and Shiro cringed...He didn’t like that drink that much.

“I’m glad you found each other,” Allura smiled down at them as she moved away from the couch, “Welcome to the group, Keith.”

“Thanks,” he nodded as she strolled out of the room before he turned back to Shiro, “What’s so bad about nunvil?”

“You don’t want to know,” He winced as he thought of the drink before his mind wandered back to the now-healed vampire on him, “Feeling better?”

“Much better,” Keith agreed as he sighed softly, “I think I needed your blood to feel better. Been feeling off for weeks.”

“That’s good that I could help out,” Shiro smirked as he watched a tiny blush spread on Keith’s face, “Do you want to get up, or…”

“Can we...can we stay here for a minute?”

“Yeah, we can,” Shiro chuckled as he felt Keith let out a yawn on his chest, “Just sleep. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

“‘Kay,” the half-human drifted off to sleep quickly. Feeling tired himself, Shiro joined him soon after.

(He’d find out later that, much to his own enjoyment, his friends had gotten a few pictures of them sleeping on the couch)


End file.
